prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
She's Crafty (Theme Song)
She's Crafty is a theme song used by Jaci Johnson. Theme Lyrics Well this girl came up to me, she says she's new in town But the crew been said they seen her around I thought they were right but I didn't wanna know The girlie was Def and she wanted to go I think her name is Lucy but they all call Loose I think I thought I seen her on eighth and forty-deuce The next thing she said was, "My place or yours? Let's kick some bass behind closed doors!" We got into the cab, the cab driver said He recognized my girlie from the back of her head He said a little something about tip to base So I made him stop the cab to get out of the place I shouldn't have looked back man I'll always regret it Something's going on and I'll probably never get it She was crying like a baby, stupid dumb It's just too bad that girl's a bum She's crafty - she's gets around She's crafty - she's always down She's crafty - she's got a gripe She's crafty - and she's just my type She's crafty I spent my last dollar to buy a Sabrett When I seen this girl I could never forget Now I like nothing better than a pretty girl smile And I haven't seen a smile that pretty in a while The girl came up to me she said she loved the show Asked her to come home and she couldn't say no We got the crib - there's Adam and D. We didn't say a word - they just stared at me I said, "I don't know her just met her tonight." And Ad-Rock started hiding everything in sight D. pulled me over said, "Hide your gold, The girl is crafty like ice is cold!" The girl is crafty, she knows all the moves I started playing records, she knew all the grooves He thought she was a thief and D. was right But I'm just thinkin' she'd spend the night When I woke up late in the afternoon She had taken all the things from inside his room I found myself naked in the middle of the floor She had taken the bed and the chest of drawers The mirror, the TV, the new guitar cord My remote control and my old skateboard She robbed us blind, she took all we owned And the boys blamed me for bringing her home She's crafty - she's gets around She's crafty - she's always down She's crafty - she's got a gripe She's crafty - and she's just my type She's crafty Oh yeah She's crafty - she's gets around She's crafty - she's always down She's crafty - she's got a gripe She's crafty - and she's just my type She's crafty - she's gets around She's crafty - she's always down She's crafty - she's got a gripe She's crafty - and she's just my type She's crafty External links *Lyric Wikia Category:Independent theme songs